No Ones Perfect!
by Shippo's Partner In Crime
Summary: Me and Inu-'SIT'-loveKag are writing a durable. Each chapter is exactly 100 words long. Its about all the Inu-Couples (Kagome and Inuyasha, ect.) and Sesshomaru is Rins dad and every one keeps messing up there relationships. (Check out our other durable on her account!)
1. Rethink

**Miroku POV**

I stared at Songo.

We've been married for five months now and I haven't screwed it up yet.

I watched her open her eyes and she started screaming.

Then I felt the sweet sweet slap of her hand against my face.

I sat and glad maybe I should rethink this marriage.

"Oh my gosh! Miroku." She said hugging me and trying not to laugh at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Perfect time. I slowly move my hand down her back...

She slapped me again and I could hear her teeth clench.

"Im gonna go get you an icepack."


	2. Oop

**Koga and Ayame**

**Koga's POV**

* * *

**"**Ohhh, Kagome." I signed starring at the back of her head.

"That stupid mutt stealing her out from under my nose!"

I banged my hands against the desk and stood up.

Kagome had her head down and her cheeks turned red.

I felt breathing on my cheek. Ayame was wide eyed and glaring at me.

Oops. Ayame pulled me by my ear in to the hall as I whimpered.

She pushed me against the wall got close to me. She signed.

"I thought you were over Kagome." Her head turned and I walked away.

I was over her. Or I thought I was.


	3. Anything

**This is Inu-'SIT'-loveKag reporting for duty with a Sessh/Rin father daughter drabble! Enjoy it! It doesn't come along everyday, you know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Sesshomaru put his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands together. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He heard the tiny footsteps of his adopted daughter pounding on his floor. The scent of flowers wafted to his nose and his eyebrow twitched.

He felt tiny hands run through his hair and he held his tongue. The smell of tears was still too fresh.

His hair was moved deftly through the minuscule hands and he heard a giggle.

A small smirk came to his face.

He would do anything to make up for missing his Rin's birthday.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**T.N.T!**


	4. My cooking

**This is another one by me, Inu-'SIT'-loveKag. **

**Inu/Kag action!**

**Forgive me; it's not my specialty!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Kagome's aura raged around her angrily as she looked at her boyfriend, tapping her foot impatiently. If that apology didn't come, she would definitely break up with him. Forget his ears.

Inuyasha looked at her with a glare, but when she raised her eyebrow in a move scarily reminiscent of his elder brother he gulped.

"You hang around Sesshomaru too much."

He winced as her aura spiked.

"Inuyasha! I hate you!"

Kagome stalked off. That was the last time she would ever make him lunch again. Who did he think he was, saying Ramen was better than her homemade bento?

* * *

**T.N.T!**


	5. Your Love!

**Koga and Ayame**

**Ayame POV**

* * *

"Koga!" I kicked rocks and screamed his name.

Koga. The name rang in my ears.

Someone walked up behind me and I prepared for a fight.

What! My attacker was biting me!

I pull attackers shirt and flipped. "Koga!"

I got on top of him screaming for an explanation.

"What I thought you'd be more happy Im showing my love."

"What were you thinking...love?"

"Ya, Ayame. I never noticed it before but your hot when your mad."

"You... do you think Im that easy!"

I shoved my self of of him and walked away."

"Jerk!"


	6. Just Like

**It's me, TPoSC!**

**This takes place in the past.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**…**

"Rin, I'm sorry!" Shippo yelled to his fiancée.

Rin pouted, making Shippo wince. She had been spending too much time with his mother.

"Shippo," she said angrily. "You've said that. Why should I believe you? You're always hanging out with those girls. Like Miroku-ojisama."

Shippo flinched at the accurate comparison. "I'm just being friendly, Rin."

She frowned, before nodding. "I forgive you."

Shippo opened his arms and she ran to him.

He hugged her, but his hand slipped.

"Shippo!" she screeched, blushing furiously. "You're exactly like Miroku-ojisama!"

Shippo smirked as she walked away in a huff. "It was worth it."

**…**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**T.N.T!**


	7. growing desire

Kagome's POV

I sat their feeling positively pathetic.

I wanted to go over and fofill my desire but all I could do is sit and stair.

Biting my lip i started to taste blood.

Why was it so hard for me to stand up.

I sipped my milkshake observing his tiny movements.

Until I couldn't resist the growing urge. I stood and walked over.

Already regretting my decision as I felt my legs shake.

I raised me hand up towards the silverly head and touched them.

I could feel him starring and not in a good way.

"Kagome what are you doing."


End file.
